Some modern high-capacity storage devices, such as a storage appliance, offer hundreds of terabytes, and up to petabytes, of storage capacity comprising numerous storage units coupled together via a SCSI interface within the storage device. Numerous clients may simultaneously access the storage device using SCSI commands. Clients can be host computing devices or virtual machines on a host computing device (“clients”). Some high-capacity storage devices offer features such as data deduplication and compression to efficiently store and backup data from clients. To effectively use the high capacity and features of such a storage device, a high bandwidth communication channel, such as a Fibre Channel network, can be used between the numerous clients and the storage device.
A client that wants to communicate with the storage device using SCSI commands packaged within one or more Fibre Channel frames needs to become aware of how to communicate with the storage device over a Fibre Channel. The storage device can advertise a different SCSI device types, including the SCSI processor type to a client that implements a SCSI-over-Fibre Channel protocol between a host computing device and the storage device. However, virtualization management software typically does not virtualize the SCSI processor type. Thus a virtual machine running on a host computing device does not virtualize the SCSI processor type.